This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Radial shaft seals may be mounted to a shaft using an installation device that protects the seal during installation. Seals may require protection during installation so that the seal, which may be formed of a polymeric- or rubber-based material, is not damaged during installation. In this regard, for example, radial shaft seals may be mounted over a shaft having splines over a surface thereof (i.e., a shaft for use in a transmission that includes splines that may engage gears of the transmission). If the splines contact the seal during installation, the seal may become damaged, which reduces the efficacy of the seal during use thereof. The installation device, therefore, may serve as a protective device that is used in the mounting of the radial shaft seal onto the shaft. After mounting of the radial shaft seal, the installation/protection aid is manually removed from the shaft.